


Ticklish Ignis

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:How about Ignis’ S/O reacting to finding out he’s extremely ticklish? 😁
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Ticklish Ignis

  * You were sitting together, just relaxing and being quiet
  * It was so calm and peaceful, but not for long
  * You were leaning against him with your head on his shoulder
  * And he had one arm around you while he read some papers
  * But then you shifted and changed your posture, making him jolt up
  * You frowned and watched him in confusion, but only for a moment
  * When you realized that you had leaned your hand on his side
  * And you had squeezed him as you got more comfortable
  * “Did I hurt you?” You joked, already knowing what was happening
  * “No, it is quite alright” Ignis replied, even if he was blushing
  * He cleared his throat and tried to focus back on his paper
  * “You don’t happen to be ticklish… Do you, Iggy?”
  * Feeling your eyes on him, he awkwardly adjusted his glasses
  * “No, dear, I am not” There was a certain nervousness in his voice
  * “So you won’t mind if I make sure” You were smiling wide
  * “Don’t be childish” He tried to appear calm, but scooted away from you
  * He squeaked when you squeezed his side again and scowled
  * You started laughing out loud at the sound he had just made
  * Never in your life would you have thought it could happen
  * And you would never forget that adorable sound he made
  * “Please, stop that” Ignis pushed you away and stood up
  * “Come on, Iggy, don’t lie to me” You went after him, smirking
  * “We are both adults, Y/N” He held his hands out, ready to intercept you
  * You kept laughing and following him around to try and get him
  * He took your hands in his in an attempt to put an end to your shenanigans
  * “Please, Y/N… Y/N, stop it…” He was smiling in spite of it all
  * You ended chasing him around the room as he begged you to stop
  * In the end you got him, tickling him and making him squirm
  * Ignis giggled in a way you’ve never heard before
  * And instead of getting angry, he ended up chuckling
  * “Very well, you have discovered my secret” He said in defeat
  * “So I have” You hugged him, feeling a little bad for him
  * You knew he could be a bit shy sometimes, and he was embarrassed
  * Besides, he had gotten so red you were afraid he’d faint
  * “Will you keep it a secret, my love?” He asked, holding you too
  * He even kissed you in the forehead, lovingly but playfully
  * You were astonished by this side of Ignis, but you liked it
  * Before you could reply, he was now tickling _you_
  * Which startled a tickle war that had you both laughing together




End file.
